


The Two Peas In A Pod People Entanglement

by Keenir



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard talking with Penny (and Sheldon) about the upcoming Penny/Sheldon wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Peas In A Pod People Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes an existing Penny/Sheldon relationship.

Leonard looked up from his copy of Science News when Penny slammed the apartment door behind her and came over to drop herself on the couch. He stayed in the chair the whole time Penny went on and on about the phone tag fights between her mother and Sheldon's mother about who had jurisdiction - "yes, they said jurisdiction. and jurisprudence" - over the upcoming wedding. Appearantly the only thing stopping Sheldon's mother from insisting her son and Penny be wed by the same pastor who had baptized Sheldon, was that the man died five years ago...though he did have a daughter who had taken the cloth (supposedly after dating Sheldon, though Penny was of two minds about that possibility)

Then Penny looked at Leonard and said, "Well? Don't you have something witty?"

Leonard, who had up til that point been silent, said, "Wow, things must really be going great."

Penny looked at him. "Leonard, have you heard a word I've said?"

"Sure I have. But you're in the corner seat." _Sheldon's spot._ "Point A trumps point B."

She sighed. "True. I'm sorry, I'm just a mess lately."

Leonard frowned. "Not according to Sheldon."

"Really?" Penny asked, brightening up.

"Last he spoke to me, he said you were doing just fine. It was the apartment that was the mess."

"Ah."

"That was at lunch today," he volunteered before Penny asked 'and when did you talk to him?' "Relax, you'll be fine. So your mom will be locked in a room with Sheldon's mom. What's the worst that could happen?"

"They could agree," Penny said.

"There is that," Leonard granted. "But you, you'll do great. Like Howard would say, every bride is the most beautiful woman in the world on her wedding day."

"Sounds like Howard," Penny said. "Right before he hits on the bride."

"Actually its a traditional saying."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh. Because it sounds like something my middle school science teacher used to say when he talked about being married four times."

"Let's hope Howard has better luck," Leonard said.

Penny nodded, and before she could say anything, Sheldon walked in the door.

And he looked at Penny.

And Penny looked at him.

And Leonard was about to say 'I'll leave the room' when Sheldon said -

"You're in my spot," Sheldon said.

"Oh," Penny said, and scooted over enough for him to have room.

Sheldon sat down in his usual spot, then, looking at Penny, "On careful consideration, you may reoccupy the earlier space."

With a smile, Penny moved back to where she'd just been sitting. With Sheldon's lap between her and the sofa.

Leonard looked at the pair of them.

"Yes?" Sheldon asked after a minute, when he realized Leonard was staring at the happy couple.

"Just so you know," Leonard said, "that if you start playing with her hair, I'm going to start screaming and doing all the things set forth in the Roommate Agreement for the eventuality of one of us becoming a pod person."

Penny frowned. "Wouldn't you be a pod person if you suddenly lost all emotion and understanding of humanity?"

"Those are classic pod people," Sheldon said. "Leonard is assuming that the pod people would have learned from their earlier mistakes and overcompensated as a result."

"Exactly," Leonard said.

"Oh," Penny said. Then she told Sheldon, "Well don't worry, I'm positive you're not a pod person."

"Thank you, Penny. Though Leonard should be reassured that you aren't the first person I have caused to invoke the name of Jesus five times in a single hour."

"I really didn't need to hear that," Leonard said, not looking to see how red Penny was.

"Context is important, sweetie," Penny told Sheldon.

"This is true," Sheldon agreed. Not specifically to anyone, "Oh look, five o'clock."

_Some things change less than others,_ Leonard thought to himself, _and some things, not at all_, turning on the tv so the three of them could watch.


End file.
